Mi familia, por Grace Williams
by Miu-senshi
Summary: La profesora de Grace quiere hablar con Danny acerca de algo, lo que acaba desencadenando en un alterado Danny, un preocupado Steve y una alegre Grace. Sin embargo, una semana después, Danny comienza a arrepentirse de no leer los papeles, sobretodo porque Steve le acaba proponiendo matrimonio. Sin duda los hawaianos están locos.


**Mi familia, por Grace Williams.**

_Disclaimer_: Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenece.

* * *

Uno de los días más felices para Danny Williams es el jueves que antecede al fin de semana qué pasará con su pequeña, sin tener que preocuparse por Rachel, Stan o el bebé de la pareja—el cual parece haberse ganado la antipatía de Grace—. El Five-0 sabe de sobra cuando es el fin de semana porque Danny sonríe mucho y gruñe menos, aunque siga gritándole a Steve cada vez que este corre un riesgo innecesario que hace al rubio temer por su corazón.

Está seguro de que Steve lo matará de un disgusto.

Para el marine, el buen humor del inspector, empieza a notarse el miércoles por la noche. Lo sabe de sobra porque nada más llegar a la casa McGarrett Danny comienza a hacer una lista de la compra con todo lo que va a necesitar la pequeña y hace una cena baja en grasas, tal y como le gustan a Steve que tiene pesadillas con Malasadas gigantes cada vez que Danny se las apaña para romper su estricta dieta de SEAL.

Aunque Steve debe admitir que esas pesadillas no le atormentan, no desde que empezó a dormir con Danny en la misma cama, en la de su cuarto—que ha acabado tomando el rol de cuarto de pareja sin que se dieran cuenta—.

Por ello cuando llega el viernes y Danny entra con el ceño fruncido todos saben que ha pasado algo. Steve duda por un segundo cuan ilegal es explotar el coche de Rachel, encontrando a duras penas reproches que le prohiban hacerlo.

—¿Todo va bien?—Pregunta con preocupación, eliminando el espacio que lo separa del inspector.

Danny niega alzando las manos para empezar ha hablar.

—Va fatal, Rachel me ha llamado esta mañana diciendo que la profesora de Grace quiere hablar conmigo.—Dice en un tono frustado.—Me ha echado la culpa de no sé qué y me ha obligado a tener una tutoría con la profesora.

Steve alzó una ceja.

—A mi no me parece tan malo, Danno.

Danny frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué no te parece…?—Niega con la cabeza y suspira cansado.—Estoy seguro de que se va a sacar de la manga cualquier excusa para quitarme a Grace este fin de semana.

Entonces Steve comprende de golpe porque Danny parece tan alterado y triste y siente el impulso de abrazarlo, importándole más bien poco lo que pudiera pensar de él o lo feliz que se pondría Kono al verlos abrazarse. Por eso le cuesta un mundo acariciar el hombre de su compañero y susurrar un sincero y quedo:

—Todo irá bien, lo prometo.

Steve lleva a Danny hasta el colegio de Grace, viendo como el rubio se revuelve inquieto en el asiento, esperando que la música de Psicosis o la Marcha Imperial sonora en cualquier momento. Pero en cuanto llegan a la puerta y ven a Grace esperando en la entrada con la profesora a Jersey se le ilumina el rostro, espantando los fantasmas que le acosaban.

—Danno te espero en el coche...—Susurra Steve, siendo cortado abruptamente por la mano del inspector que toma la suya con cierta necesidad y torpeza.

Algo que provoca unas ganas inmensas al marine de besar al haole hasta dejarlo sin aliento, aunque estén en el aparcamiento de un colegio.

—Ven conmigo.—Pide, tratando de no sonar inseguro.

Steve accede con una sonrisa, una que Danno cataloga como sonrisa estúpida marca McGarrett.

Se bajan del coche y Danny corre hasta Grace, que salta a sus brazos con alegría. La profesora se acerca a él con una sonrisa cortés, una que se ensancha al ver como Steve va junto a los Williams con una sonrisa cálida.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?—Pregunta Danny con curiosidad.

Grace sonríe ampliamente.

—Tengo un sobresaliente en mi trabajo.—Dice con orgullo, rebuscando en su maleta el trabajo para mostrarselo a su padre.

Danny intercambia una rápida mirada con Steve, lleno de orgullo y alegría.

—¡Eso es genial!

Grace asiente, tomando su carpeta de Hello Kitty para darle el trabajo a su padre y a tío Steve.

—Verá señor Williams el trabajo de Grace ha sido el mejor y habíamos pensado en publicarlo en el periódico escolar, si usted da el consentimiento.

Danny asiente.

—Por supuesto, siempre que Grace quiera.

La niña asiente, recordando de pronto que tiene que entregarle el trabajo a la profesora para que pueda imprimirlo junto al resto del periódico.

—Lo siento Danno.—Murmura una vez están en el coche, pero Danny solo sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? Así será más emocionante.

—Seguro que es fantástico.—Asegura Steve mientras aparca frente a su casa.

Una semana después Danny llega a la oficina colorado hasta la raíz del pelo, con el periódico escolar en la mano y enfilando hasta Steve. Le enseña el periódico abierto por la redacción de Grace, agitando los pobres papeles al ritmo que mueve sus manos al gritarle a Steve—que solo piensa en lo adorable que se ve su pareja así de colorado—.

Chin y Kono logran descifrar, entre el amasijo de palabras superpuestas, que Grace ha hecho una redacción sobre su familia en la que habla del Five-0 y Kamekona—lo cual es enternecedor—por lo que no entiende a que viene tanto jaleo.

—Danny, Danno.—Dice Steve, tomando al inspector de los hombros para que se calme y le diga que está pasando exactamente.—No te entiendo.

Danny frunce el ceño comienza a leer el periódico.

—Danno, mi papá, vive con tío Steve en la misma casa. Tío Steve antes era una foca* de la marina, pero ahora dirige el Five-0, donde trabaja Danno, y es un ninja, o al menos eso dice Danno. Tío Steve se preocupa mucho por Danno y siempre le sonríe; eso es porque Danno le gusta mucho. Y Danno se preocupa mucho por tío Steve porque le quiere mucho, tanto como me quiere a mí.—Danny hace una pausa para mirar a Steve.

Steve se encoge de hombros.

—No veo nada fuera de lo normal.

—¿Qué no…?—Danny cierra los ojos y masculla por lo bajo.—Claro, porque obviamente no es a ti a quien acaban de señal como alguien que quiere mucho a un subordinado.

Steve le sonríe y le hace un gesto para que siga, Danny accede murmurando que es un ninja cabeza hueca además de un dictador.

—Tío Steve y Danno lo comparten todo, incluso la cama y el cuarto. Tía Kono dice que lo hacen porque es lo habitual en las parejas que se quieren mucho; tío Chin me ha asegurado que era de esperarse ya que tío Steve y Danno son un matrimonio, de hecho se comportan como uno desde hace tanto tiempo que el tío Kamekona se sorprendió cuando le conté que realmente no están casados.

Danny volvió a mirar a Steve, que parecía tomarse en serio totalmente lo que estaba leyéndole finalmente.

—¿Ves el problema?—Le pregunta bajando el periódico.

Steve asiente.

—Claro Danno.—Responde con tranquilidad.—Tenemos que casarnos.

Danny se humedece los labios con la lengua y ríe, resistiendo la tentación de romperle el grifo para que tenga que darse una ducha de cuatro minutos en vez de una de tres.

—Haré como que no te he oído.—Murmura mientras escucha a Kono decirle a Steve que para pedir matrimonio se necesita un anillo.

—Mejor.—Dice Steve.—Así podré proponértelo mejor la próxima vez.

Danny suspiró, sintiendo como el sonrojo abordaba sus mejillas ante la sincera mirada de Steve y su sonrisa tonta.

Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió:

—El otro día le pregunté a Danno que pensaba de tío Steve y me respondió que es un animal, que nunca tiene en cuenta el peligro y que le preocupa demasiado. Aún así, me dijo…—Danny paró, dispuesto a saltarse esa parte pero Steve le miró con una clara sonrisa que declaraba que era capaz de mover cielo, mar y tierra para tener ese periódico. Por lo que tragándose su orgullo prosiguió.—Aún así, me dijo, quería mucho a tío Steve; y se que lo decía de verdad porque a Danno se le ilumina el rostro cuando ve a tío Steve.

Steve sonrió y Danny refunfñó colorado.

—Cállate.—Espetó abochornado.—Que ahora llegamos a ti.

Steve sonrió, indicándole con la mano que continuara.

—Tío Steve… bueno, no hace falta ser detective como Danno para saber que a tío Steve le gusta Danno. De hecho nada más preguntarle me dijo que quería a Danno más que a nada en este mundo, porque era realmente lindo y jamás le había abandonado.

Danny miró a Steve, el cual sentía las miradas de todo el Five-o clavadas en él. Pero, superando el ligero bochorno inicial, Steve asintió.

—Solo dije la verdad, Danno.

—Pues que bien, porque después de leerte esto quiero que sepas que serás tú quien va a ir a recogerla después de esto.

Steve fué a preguntar a qué se refería cuando Danny comenzó a leer otra vez, con las mejillas coloradas y moviendo la mano libre:

—Tras eso le pregunté a tío Steve si iban a tener hijos, ya que me gustaría tener un hermano pequeño (el hijo de Stan y mamá no cuenta). Tío Steve respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a Danno cocinar: "Estaría bien, además Danno será una gran mamá".—Danny hizo una pausa, fulminando ligeramente a Steve.—Por lo tanto, y tras recolectar todas las pistas, he descubierto que tío Steve es mi nuevo papá y Danno mi nueva mamá.

Un silencio inundó la base del Five-0, roto por la risa de Kono que se aferraba el estómago para tratar de frenar el dolor que le causaba reír tanto. Chin se llevó una mano a la cara, tratando de amortiguar la risa que quería salir de su garganta.

—¡No!—Dijo Danny señalando a Steve con el ceño fruncido.—Ni se te ocurra reírte McGarrett o duermes en la bañera.

Steve sonrió y tomó la mano de Danny con cariño.

—No te preocupes Danno.

—Qué no me preocupe dice.—Replicó colorado.—¿Sabes cuanta personas van a leer que soy "una gran mamá"?—Preguntó colorado.

—No te preocupes, lo tengo todo solucionado. Sólo necesito media hora.—Dijo con decidión mientras se alejaba de Danny rumbo a la puerta.

Danny giró sobre sus talones para mirarle.

—No estarás pensando en comprarme un anillo y pedirme matrimonio ¿Verdad?

Steve le miró con una sonrisa divertida, abriendo la puerta para irse.

—Danno McGarrett suena bien.

Danny enrojeció, caminando tras él con el maltratado periódico aún en la mano.

—¡Vuelve aquí inmediatamente McGarrett!—Gritó antes de salir corriendo tras él, sin ser consciente de que Kono ya estaba colándose en el sistema del colegio para tener copias del periódico.

A fin de cuentas Grace había hecho una hermosa redacción.

**Fin**.

* * *

*Foca de la marina: Steve es un SEAL, en inglés foca es seal, de ahí la confusión de Grace al decir que Steve fue una foca de la marina.


End file.
